


Dreams Come True

by LaneD



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Minor Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Minor Fjord/Jester Lavorre, Minor Spoilers for Ep 126, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaneD/pseuds/LaneD
Summary: A dream is a wish your heart makes... right? So then, what are the racing thoughts as you stare at the ceiling supposed to be telling you?
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Dreams Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Brief little Drabble that raced into my mind as... I stared at the ceiling unable to sleep last night.
> 
> This is a WJ story which acknowledges current plot lines. 
> 
> Minor spoilers for Ep. 126 inside!

Jester felt her eyes drift over to the place where she knew Beau and Yasha were having their first date, and probably doing… _things_. She was happy for them.

Really.

She was.

But, and it was a little but, she wondered what was so important that Beau wanted to use the whole Tower, and what did that mean for the two women?

Jester let her gaze wander over to where Caleb slept, sprawled out on the makeshift bed against the wall - her eyes danced over his lithe figure, still wearing his spell books - and almost imperceptibly snoring.

She could imagine what she’d be doing, what she’d be thinking if she had been able to sleep snug in her Tower room as opposed to the lumpy monstrosity she and Fjord were currently occupying. A stray thought wondered why she didn’t notice that he’d joined her, but was quickly overwhelmed with the vivid memory of the painting above her bed in the Tower.

Jester would be surrounded by no less than six spectral kittens and their faint vibrations, she would probably be dreaming of her first kiss with Fjord, the shyness, the feeling of a fairy tale finally coming true. She’d dream of meeting a prince, and going on a journey. They would slowly fall in love, they’d dance, they’d laugh. It would be everything she’d ever wanted, and ever dreamed about. She’d have a pretty dress, and the lights would sparkle around her. Jester could almost feel the amber glow of the lights as they danced around her and her prince. His long fingers as he led her through a fast waltz, their hushed conversations and quiet giggles would be so much more than the music that would surround them.

Her eyes fluttered open, unsure of when they’d even closed, and in that instant she snapped her line of sight away from the wizard on the cot and to the enchanted ring on her right hand.

When had her prince suddenly no longer had green skin, and small but growing tusks? Jester desperately thought over the last few months, grasping at memories as they rushed through her mind.

Quiet conversations in hushed hallways, small acts of kindness she’d barely even noticed, an ever growing confidence that Jester was her own woman - who could make her own choices, spells cast just right - in just the right way - to create all of her favorite things, support and a shoulder when Arty was just too much to be around, belief that her emotions could be trusted, that she hadn’t misplaced her faith in Artagan - that he wasn’t BAD… just lonely, the careful memory of small details in her life to create something truly special for her to come home to, children’s novels, and purring cats. _**HOME.**_

Jester felt her stomach clench painfully as other thoughts intruded, an angry eye staring, a former love looking like she’d give anything to have an old happiness back, doors of pain and self-torture.

Is that why her two friends needed to be alone? Was just being near so overwhelming that they couldn’t be apart?

Her thoughts froze as she felt Fjord move his arm around her in his sleep, and suddenly there was a queasiness in her chest, a hollow numbness she couldn’t explain.

She could feel that eventually too… right? She had gotten what she always wanted. So what if she’d always thought it would feel…. _More?_ **BE** more?

Jester purposefully avoided looking anywhere near Caleb as she turned her eyes to the ceiling.

So why did it feel like she had missed all the most important things.

Why did it feel like she wanted something _more._


End file.
